The fundamental basis of this research proposal is the utilization of a molecular recognition approach to the development of an asymmetric catalytic Strecker reaction. Molecular receptors containing a cleft in which certain functionalities are positioned will be used to enantiofacially bind prochiral imines using favorable intermolecular interactions. These interactions create a bimolecular complex with a hydrogen bond to the imine increasing the electrophilicity of the imine. The activated complex then undergoes cyanide addition to yield an aminocarbonitrile. Hydrolysis of the aminocarbonitrile followed by hydrogenolysis affords an optically active amino acid. Optically active amino acids have applications in both biological and synthetic organic chemistry and the development of an efficient and practical route to these compounds would be of great value.